


Ever Fonder

by ariel_manto



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Absence, Gen, Introspection, The Worst Witch Winter Warmers 2019, musings, prompt: absence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariel_manto/pseuds/ariel_manto
Summary: Ada reflects on the passage of time, the losses along the way and her own role in the family. In the space of 200 words.One-shot, I think.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: The Worst Witch Winter Warmers 2019





	Ever Fonder

Yuletide is for spending time with the people you love. Or with those with whom you share a history. But with time, the ranks dwindle. The ones who had always been there are suddenly gone, by merit of having been there for so long. And perhaps they leave a mark, and perhaps they do not. Perhaps you remember something you would never have thought would be the thing you remembered.

Perhaps the person missing is not someone you had thought would ever be gone, even if you thought of it rationally. Not like your grandmother, who grew more distant each year until that last winter when she seemed to come closer again, lit up from the inside so bright that you knew. You knew.

Not like your mother, who is not yet gone, but who is not the same. Not the same as when you were a child, to be sure, because nothing ever is. But there is something that has shifted, even in these last few months. And she is growing more distant.

But the two of you, it shouldn’t have been possible to separate. Those jokes that you were really one person, personality divided between two bodies. The balance was upheld as long as you both remained. So you had to, didn’t you. You would both have to remain, because only thus could you be whole.


End file.
